Amor no correspondido
by Umy Echizen
Summary: A Neji le gusta mucho una chica, pero no se atreve a decírselo porque sabe que a ella nunca podría gustarle él. Hinata también gusta de un chico, pero piensa que él jamás se fijaría en ella... ¿Cómo ayudarse, si ambos sufren de amor no correspondido?


**¡Konnichiwa!**

**El día de hoy la señora inspiración me regaló esto y quise compartirlo con ustedes.**

**Espero les guste. **

**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenence, son única y exclusivamente de Kishimoto Masashi.**

"**Amor no correspondido"**

**Era un hermoso día de primavera. Las aves cantaban y los cerezos florecían. El sol brillaba con intensidad y el ambiente estaba lleno de algo muy especial.**

**Hinata había decidido dar un paseo por el bosque. Hacía muy buen clima y no quería quedarse en casa y menos si estaba sola. Su padre había salido del país del Fuego para atender unos asuntos y no estaba segura de cuanto demoraría. Su hermana tenía una misión importante en la que tardaría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Además siempre se iba a celebrar con su equipo cuando la misión era exitosa, por lo que sabía que probablemente llegaría hasta la noche. Y Neji, él tenía entrenamiento con su equipo y probablemente le tomaría más de medio día, después de todo, siempre se esforzaba al máximo. Ella, por su parte, no tenía ninguna misión que cumplir y su equipo había decidido no entrenar ese día, ya que Kurenai-sensei debía asistir a un evento importante para su hija.**

**Pensó que sería agradable tomar el almuerzo cerca del lago y admirar la naturaleza. Empacó algo de comida en una cesta, al igual que un mantel y un recipiente con limonada. Era un día caluroso, por lo que optó por usar un vestido fresco, en lugar de su acostumbrada chaqueta. Una vez que tuvo todo listo, escribió una nota para avisar donde estaba y la dejó sobre la mesa del comedor. Salió de la casa entonando una linda canción que había escuchado hace tiempo.**

**Después de caminar un par de minutos, llegó a su parte favorita del bosque. Sacó el mantel de la cesta y lo extendió. Se sentó sobre él y contempló el lago. Ese día parecía estar más bello que de costumbre.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Neji estaba cansado. Pero no por el entrenamiento de esa mañana, sino por el pensamiento que lo atormentaba todos los días. Ni siquiera pudo concentrarse lo suficiente, así que decidió retirarse ante la mirada de desconcierto de su equipo.**

**Se dirigía hacia la casa Hyuuga y en el camino pasó cerca de un pequeño parque. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Vio a una gran cantidad de parejas sentadas en las bancas, expresándose su amor. Algunas hablaban animadamente, lanzándose miradas sospechosas. Otras se abrazaban con gran entusiasmo y había otras que sin importar quien mirara, se besaban apasionadamente. Neji se molestó mucho, detestaba tener que ver ese tipo de cosas. Sobre todo porque siempre le hacían acordarse de "ella".**

**Se desvió del camino para escapar de aquella empalagosa visión, muy propia de la estación. Corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible y sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el bosque. Fue entonces cuando la vio: Llevaba un precioso vestido color cielo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, su cabello suelto y un bonito sombrero.**

**Quería marcharse, pues no deseaba que lo viera en ese estado, pero no puedo huir, pues ella lo vio antes y le pidió con señas que se acercara.**

**No le quedó más remedio que acceder, así que tratando de disimular lo mal que se sentía, llegó hasta donde estaba su prima y se sentó sobre el mantel.**

— **Hola Neji onii-san, ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!** — **le sonrió con dulzura.**

— **Hola, Hinata-sama. Yo…-Hinata lo miraba con insistencia, lo que hizo que se pusiera algo nervioso-Yo…**—

— **¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo afligido—dijo quitándose el sombrero para observarlo mejor.**

—**No es nada, no debe preocuparse—desvió la mirada para seguir intentando disimular.**

—**Pero de todas formas lo hago. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, yo con gusto te escucharé. Siempre estaré aquí para ti—se sonrojó un poco después de decirle esto.**

—**Lo sé— en verdad quería decirle lo que le ocurría, pero le resultaba muy difícil.**

**  
— ¿Me dirás lo que te pasa? —insistió Hinata.**

**  
— De acuerdo-pasó saliva y se dispuso a contarle- Hay una chica, que es muy especial para mí. Ella me gusta mucho—confesó, con algo de inseguridad. **

**  
—Ya comprendo…-dijo con algo de asombro-Pues si tanto te gusta, habla con ella-**

**  
—No estoy muy seguro de eso, Hinata-sama... sé bien que yo nunca le podría gustar a esa chica— **

**  
— ¡No digas eso, Neji onii-san! Tú eres una persona estupenda y no veo por qué no le puedas gustar— **

**  
—Yo…sólo quiero que sepa cómo me siento, lo que siento por ella…— el chico parecía estar algo melancólico.**

**  
—Entonces, ¿qué esperas?… ¡Ve y cuéntale como te sientes!— lo animó Hinata, pero a la vez sintiendo una opresión en el corazón. **

—**No me atrevo…Yo jamás voy a gustarle a ella—**

— **¿Por qué piensas que así será? —preguntó la chica, sin creer lo que decía Neji.**

**  
—Porque así es...Se nota. Además seguramente gustará de otro— su rostro se ensombreció.**

**  
—No pienses en eso. Solamente búscala y confiésale todo lo que sientes por ella—  
**

—**No sé qué decirle—  
**

—**Dile lo mucho que la quieres, ¡que estás enamorado de ella!— los ojos de Hinata brillaban.  
**

—**Sí, aunque creo que eso se lo digo todos los días —  
**

— **¿Que quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Hinata algo confundida.  
**

—**Siempre estoy con ella y trato de demostrarle con detalles, por más mínimos que estos sean, que la amo—sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.  
**

—**Sé muy bien como te sientes, ya que tengo el mismo problema. Sé que yo nunca le llegaría a gustar a él, jamás se fijaría en mí— dijo con un aire de profunda tristeza.  
**

—**Espera un momento… ¿También estás enamorada?... ¿De quién? — preguntó, algo alterado.  
**

—**Así es, de un chico maravilloso— sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un lindo color carmín.  
**

—**Que afortunado...Por lo que veo estamos en la misma situación. Sé perfectamente que ella jamás me amaría de la misma manera que la amo yo— bajó la mirada.  
**

—**Yo creo que ella si te amaría, Neji onii-chan— **

**  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? — inmediatamente levantó la cabeza.**

**  
— Es sencillo, ¿quién no estaría enamorado de ti? — sus mejillas estaban encendidas.  
**

—**Tú, por ejemplo—lo dijo sin pensar y enseguida su rostro comenzó a perder su acostumbrada calma. Estaba a punto de disculparse por su atrevimiento cuando ella le respondió.**

**  
—Pues te equivocas, porque yo te amo con toda el alma—sus ojos parecían estar a punto de dejar salir el llanto.**

**Neji se quedó sin habla, no se esperaba tal respuesta de parte de Hinata. Pero enseguida se recuperó y agregó con toda sinceridad:**

**  
— Yo… ¡Te amo más que a nada en este mundo!—la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.**

**Hubo unos segundos de silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Hasta que la joven decidió que era suficiente.**

**  
—Y qué has pensado, Neji onii-chan… ¿vas a hablar con ella? —emitió una risita nerviosa.**

**  
—Es lo que lo acabo de hacer, Hinata— **

—**Neji…—dijo en un hilo de voz.**

**El chico acortó la distancia entre ellos. Tomó el rostro de la joven con mucho cuidado y lo acercó al suyo. Hinata cerró los ojos por reflejo. Neji sonrió de satisfacción al ver la cara de la chica completamente sonrojada. Miró los labios de ella y pensó en todas las veces que había deseado probarlos y en como había tenido que morderse los suyos en tantas ocasiones para evitar besarla en un descuido. También cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de su único y gran amor. Se dio cuenta de lo dulces que eran y se sintió inmensamente feliz, más que nunca antes. Hinata por su parte sentía que el corazón se le salía de la emoción, por fin era besada por el único hombre que había amado y amaría. Nada podía ser mejor que eso. Los dos se dejaron llevar y se fundieron en el apasionado y tan anhelado beso. Estuvieron así por poco más de diez minutos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Inmediatamente después se abrazaron con mucha fuerza y Hinata comenzó a llorar. Neji secó las lágrimas con sus labios y luego beso la frente de Hinata. Ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos. Decidieron pasar el resto del día en ese lugar, disfrutando del almuerzo que Hinata había traído, de la preciosa vista y de la insuperable compañía.**

**Sin duda, ese sería un día que jamás olvidarían.**

………………………………………………………………………**..**

**FIN**

**Y este fue mi primer one-shot y NejiHina, como se pudieron dar cuenta. Espero haya salido bien y sea de su agrado. Ya saben, si me hacen el favor de dejar su review, me harían muy feliz y además me ayudan a crecer como escritora.**

**Que estén muy bien.**

**Hasta la próxima. ¡Saludos!**

**Dedicado a todos los amantes del NejixHinata, en especial mis amigas Bell-chan, Akane-chan y Ume-chan. ¡Las quiero niñas!**

**Umy Echizen**


End file.
